In general, when a telephone caller by using ordinary telephones or mobile telephones calls a particular company or a subscriber service center by phone, he or she can hear the commercial advertisements. These advertisements have been very effective since they naturally flow out during the communication wait. In a conventional art, during the communication is on wait, messages such as “hold on for a while”, and “other communication is still going on” are repetitively generated to the caller's phone. Recently, a particular service system for some mobile telephones provides voice type advertisements to the caller's phone.
When an user makes a phone call, the user can be provided the advertisements instead of the waiting signal sound or the repeating voice ment informed by a particular service, relax a tiresome state and also can get a telephone charge discount.
Recently, at pharmacies or restaurants provide free call service for the clients. In the free call service, upon hearing advertisements for 10 to 15 seconds, the clients can use the telephone for free.
However, in the conventional free call service, the user must call to the advertisement company at first, hear the advertisement and then input the number he wants to. So, there is a problem that can be happened time consuming and inconvenient aspects.